


Najlepszy prezent urodzinowy

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [65]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tommolittlecutie: Harry i Lou mieszkaja w LA. Lou jest w zaawansowanej ciazy. Na swieta postanawiaja wybrac sie do Londynu do rodziny czy znajomych. Ale niestety jest taka sniezyca ze odwoluja im samolot i musza sie w wigilje zatrzymac w hotelu. Biora pokoj i jada winda na gore. Winda sie psuje (ale prad jest) i Lou z wrazenia zaczyna rodzic. Przerazony Harry musi odbierac porod. Nie wiem czy taka opcja Ci pasuje czy wolisz cesarke ;) wiec jesli tak to winda moze sie naprawic i wezwa lekarza. A Lou urodzi w swoje urodziny :D xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najlepszy prezent urodzinowy

\- Przykro nam, ale dzisiaj samolot nie odleci. Wiemy, że jest wigilia, ale w drodze i nad samą Anglią panuje potworna śnieżyca. Prawdopodobnie dopiero jutro będzie można lecieć – ton kobiety był przepraszający, a jej wzrok pokazywał, że naprawdę jest jej przykro.  
\- Dobrze, rozumiem – westchnął – Dziękuję za informację – uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odwrócił w kierunku miejsc siedzących, pod oknem. Jego chłopak drzemał na jednym z nich, ręką obejmując swój, sporej wielkości, brzuch. Jego twarz była oświetlona przez kolorowe, świąteczne lampki przyczepione do okiennych ram.  
Nie zdziwił go ten widok. Było naprawdę późno, a Louis będąc w 8 miesiącu ciąży był często zmęczony i potrzebował dużo snu.  
Podszedł do chłopaka przykucając przed nim i lekko pogładził go po policzku.  
\- Lou, skarbie – szatyn zmarszczył uroczo nos i po chwili otworzył swoje błękitne tęczówki.  
\- Haz - na jego usta wpłynął senny uśmiech – Lecimy? – spytał przecierając oczy.  
\- Nie dzisiaj – zaprzeczył – Jutro może się uda. Chodź.  
\- Jestem śpiący Harry – jęknął, podnosząc się z krzesła, z pomocą loczka.  
\- Wiem kotku – objął mniejszego, przyciągając go do siebie – Dlatego nie wrócimy do domu. To na drugim końcu miasta. Nie opłaca się skoro jutro mamy tutaj wrócić. Wynajmiemy pokój w hotelu, co ty na to?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową. Harry podziwiał ten widok z lekkim uśmiechem. Zaspany Lou był strasznie uroczy.  
Przerzucił sobie torbę przez ramię, w dłoń chwycił walizkę, a drugą ręką ciągle obejmował szatyna. Ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia z lotniska.  
*****  
\- Skarbie, przepraszam, że przeze mnie masz takie urodziny – mruknął Harry, całując Louisa w głowę i prowadząc go do windy w hotelu – Gdybym nie ja już teraz bylibyśmy w Londynie.  
\- Harry dobrze wiesz, że to nie twoja wina. Nic na to nie mogłeś poradzić.  
Harry i Louis planowali już kilka dni wcześniej polecieć do Londynu, aby móc spędzić święta z rodziną. Niestety z powodu pracy loczka plany te się nie udały. Mieli lecieć 23 grudnia o 20.20. Najpierw samolot miał opóźnienie 3 godziny, a ostatecznie dowiedzieli się, że w ogóle nie mogą lecieć. I tak oto 23, a prawie 24 grudnia zamiast być w drodze do Anglii, znajdowali się w hotelu w Los Angeles.  
Weszli do windy i Styles nacisnął numer piętra, wcześniej odkładając bagaże pod ścianę. Louis oparł się o ukochanego i przymknął oczy. Z głośników w windzie sączyła się jakaś świąteczna piosenka. Louis był tak strasznie zmęczony, dodatkowo od kilku dni ich mała kruszynka była strasznie ruchliwa.  
Nagle szarpnęło windą. Światła na moment przygasły, a winda się zatrzymała.  
\- Harry - głos szatyna był lekko spanikowany.  
\- Spokojnie Lou – próbował uspokoić szatyna – To tylko niewielka awaria.  
Loczek podszedł do panelu na ścianie i nacisnął przycisk alarmu, chcąc poinformować pracowników o zaistniałej sytuacji.  
\- Zaraz nas uwolnią – zapewnił Louisa, przyciągając go do uścisku. Tomlinson położył głowę na jego ramieniu chcąc się uspokoić.  
Nagle wzdrygnął się czując mocniejszy skurcz. Po nim nastąpił kolejny, a z jego ust wydostał się cichy krzyk.  
\- Lou? – Harry wystraszony spojrzał na chłopaka - Co jest?  
\- Haz boli – udało mu się wypowiedzieć, zginając się odrobinę i trzymając za brzuch. Coś mokrego popłynęło w dół jego nóg, mocząc spodnie.  
\- Lou! – zszokowany Harry wpatrywał się w ukochanego – Lou, czy ty…  
\- Harry, ja rodzę! Odeszły mi wody! Haz, rodzę! Nie, to za wcześnie! Nie mogę, nie tutaj, Haz! – krzyczał spanikowany.  
\- Skarbie spokojnie, oddychaj – pomógł Louisowi usiąść na podłodze i oprzeć się o ścianę.  
Wyciągnął szybko telefon i wykręcił numer pogotowia.  
\- Tak? – usłyszał lekko znudzony kobiecy głos.  
\- Mój chłopak rodzi, a my jesteśmy uwiezieni w hotelowej windzie.  
\- Dobrze, już kogoś wyślę. Proszę podać adres.  
Styles szybko podał miejsce pobytu i poprosił o poinformowanie doktor Lock’a.  
\- Wezwałem pomoc – kucnął obok ukochanego – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Oddychaj Lou.  
Próbował wesprzeć szatyna, ale sam był potwornie przestraszony. Właśnie rodziło się jego dziecko.  
\- Haz to boli, błagam zrób coś – jego twarz była wykrzywiona w grymasie, z jego gardła co chwilę wydostawały się krzyki bólu, a po policzkach płynęły łzy.  
\- Zaraz kochanie nas uwolnią. Musisz trochę poczekać.  
\- Kurwa, nie mogę czekać – warknął przez żeby – Co z tobą nie tak Styles? To twoje dziecko właśnie postanowiło pchać się na świat. Jak ja kurwa mam czekać?  
\- Louis spokojnie, proszę cię. Oddychaj – czuł jak coraz bardziej ogrania go panika. Jednak nie mógł pozwolić przejąć jej nad sobą kontrolę. Musi wspierać swojego męża.  
\- A co kurwa robię? – powiedział w przerwie między oddechami.  
Harry czuł się zdesperowany i modlił się, aby jak najszybciej ich stąd uratowali.  
Minęło około 30 minut, wypełnionych krzykami szatyna, jego przekleństwami i próbami pomocy ze strony loczka, nim w końcu winda ruszyła w dół i zatrzymała się na parterze. Drzwi się otworzyły, a do środka od razu wpadł doktor Lock.  
\- Louis, jak się czujesz?  
\- Zajebiście kurwa – wycedził przez zęby.  
\- Jedziemy do szpitala – lekarz zwrócił się do ratowników medycznych, którzy również przybyli.  
Pomogli niebieskookiemu wejść na nosze i od razu zabrali go to karetki. Styles pobiegł za nimi, mając nadzieję, że będzie mógł z nimi jechać, ale zatrzymał go lekarz.  
\- Harry, pojedziesz ze mną – skinął głową w kierunku miejsca, gdzie stał jego samochód. Chłopak skinął głową i udał się za doktorem Lock’iem.  
*****  
\- Gdzie do cholery jest Harry? – warczał szatyn, czując jak z każdą chwilą skurcze są coraz silniejsze i częstsze.  
Kilka chwil wcześniej został umieszczony na porodówce, gdzie za chwilę miał przybyć jego lekarz, aby odebrać dziecko. Jednak jego zdaniem brakowało tu jeszcze jednej, dość ważnej, osoby – jego małżonka.  
\- Proszę się uspokoić i oddychać – obok niego pojawiła się pielęgniarka.  
\- Niech pani mi… - przerwało mu nagłe wtargnięcie jego męża – Nareszcie.  
\- Lou – chwycił dłoń szatyna i pocałował go w czoło – Już jestem, zaraz będzie po wszystkim.  
\- Louis – w pomieszczeniu pojawił się doktor Lock – Zaraz podam ci znieczulenie i poczujesz się lepiej.  
Rzeczywiście, po chwili poczuł jak ból znika. Za pomocą niewielkiego parawanu odgrodzili Louis’owi widok na jego brzuch i to chyba nawet dobrze. Kto chciałby patrzeć jak lekarz rozcina jego brzuch?  
Minuty mijały, a Harry cały czas siedział bok szatyna mówiąc mu, że wszystko jest dobrze, że nie ma się czym martwić, że zaraz zobaczą ich małą kruszynkę i co chwilę składał pocałunku na jego dłoni lub czole. Szatyn się nie odzywał, tylko z lekkim uśmiechem wpatrywał w swojego męża.  
W końcu po sali rozniósł się tak bardzo upragniony płacz dziecka.  
\- Gratuluje – usłyszeli lekarza – Macie zdrową córeczkę – poinformował ich, podając dziecko pielęgniarce.  
W tym momencie szatyn nie wytrzymał i po jego policzkach potoczyły się łzy. Harry z szerokim uśmiechem wpatrywał się w oczy swojego ukochanego. Czuł jak i pod jego powiekami zbierają się łzy.  
\- Harry, ona jest śliczna – uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na małą dziewczynkę, którą właśnie podała mu pielęgniarka – Nareszcie ją mamy.  
\- Tak, Lou – nachylił się nad nimi, aby móc lepiej przyjrzeć się swojej córeczce – Jest z nami i tylko nasza.  
\- Chyba już nie polecimy do Londynu – zachichotał szatyn spoglądając na loczka.  
\- Może to i lepiej – odpowiedział – W tym momencie, nie chciałbym się wami dzielić z nikim innym – cmoknął męża w usta, po czym ostrożnie nachylił się nad ich kruszynką i delikatnie pocałował w czoło – Nasz mały cud.  
\- Najlepszy prezent urodzinowy – dodał Louis, również całując maleństwo, kiedy odsunął się Harry.


End file.
